Convincing
by FancyMittens
Summary: Yamamoto teaches Hibari the use of words rather than actions to get what he wants in bed. 8018 in that order. I might make this more than a one-shot. Vote inside


Hey everybody! Before you read the story there's a couple things we need to do so please bear with me.

***Clears throat, reading from script***

First of all..

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own KHR (TT^TT)

And next,

**WARNINGS: **YAOI, SMUT, Toys, light bondage, Hibari being more vocal than usual

If none of the above things appeal to you then ...maybe you shouldn't read this... . if they do then enjoy~~~ ^_^

~FancyMittens (PSST! I take requests/prompts! XD review any story to tell me or PM me, either works.)

x~.::*X*::.~x

Convincing

The herbivore wanted him to do something again.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened.

"But you haven't done _that_ for me in a while..." Yamamoto commented in response.

"You've been distracting me." Hibari clipped back.

Yamamoto smirked deviously, bending over the couch Hibari was sitting on, pointedly not looking at Yamamoto, to whisper into his ear, lips barely touching it. "Well if you didn't look so erotic, screaming my name so loudly..."

Hibari pulled away from him, a dark blush starting to form on his face.

'So cute..' Yamamoto thought as he watched said blush form.

"I do not." Hibari replied, denying every word of Yamamoto's statement.

Yamamoto chuckled at Hibari denying what even he knew was completely true. In fact, it was so true that even some of their neighbors and friends had known. Not because they had walked in on them but because they had heard Hibari and could quickly figure out his and Yamamoto's nightly activity. Yes. _The_ Hibari Kyouya was not only extremely vocal but also a screamer in bed, much to said rain guardian's surprise and delight the first time he coaxed the untouchable cloud guardian into sleeping with him and from there, they became lovers.

"Yes you do. I bet even Tsuna and the others know about it." The swordsman pointed out, smugly, backing off and choosing to lean against a nearby wall, barely five feet away from the back of the couch. Hibari sat back, crossing his arms.

"You're not doing 'it' with me anymore." He said, the punishment for Yamamoto's insistence, dealt quickly and swiftly, he wasn't in the mood to discuss his habits during their nightly fuck. When it became a nightly thing? He couldn't even remember.

"Let's see what you say about that later tonight." Yamamoto continued, teasing the dangerous man.

Hibari's glare lightened as his blush darkened, still decidedly not looking at Yamamoto, he huffed.

"I won't say _anything_ because there won't BE a tonight, Takeshi."

"You can't resist and you know it." A smirking Yamamoto said.

"I can and I will." Hibari replied, finally looking at Yamamoto, just daring him to try something. Suddenly Yamamoto stood up straight, and grabbing Hibari's wrist, he dragged him into the bedroom.

"Let go." Hibari protested, digging his heels into the ground as he attempted to pry his wrist away from the other strong grip but Yamamoto wasn't about to let Hibari go anywhere without proving him wrong. Normally, Yamamoto would let these things pass but this time, it was a challenge, and he wasn't about to back down. He was going to show Hibari once again exactly WHO did the biting in this relationship. And so, he walked back over to said cloud guardian and threw him over his shoulder. Hibari kicked futilely, annoyed that Yamamoto didn't know the meaning of "self space. Once they reached their room, Yamamoto threw Hibari on the bed, closing and locking the door behind him, momentarily stunning Hibari. Hibari quickly sat up to get off the bed but Yamamoto was faster, pushing him back onto the bed and pinning him there.

"No..!" Hibari yelled trying to free himself. "I said you weren't getting any tonight, you herbivore!" He wasn't normally this vocal but when Yamamoto was like this what other way was there to get him to listen to him? The herbivore was simply just TOO PERSISTENT. The infant had already forbade him from fighting against other guardians or run the risk of facing harsh punishment (He may have bitten the guardians to death one, two, or maybe ten times too many for his own reasons) so what else could he do besides yell and struggle to get away from him? As much as he hated running away, he had already come to the decision that he had no choice. It was either, get him to fuck off or be fucked by him. Unfortunately for Hibari, these situations often ended in the latter for him.

Yamamoto kept his hands on Hibari's hips, holding him down, as he kissed everywhere skin was exposed on the yukata-clad body, murmuring something about trying something new but his words were lost on Hibari, who didn't want to know what "something new" meant.

Hibari continued his protest loudly, and he wasn't about st-_oh_...that felt good... Yamamoto was kissing his neck, sucking on his pulse point hard and leaving a red mark of ownership on the struggling body beneath him. Hibari heard himself moan quietly before snapping out of the lust that was clouding over his mind once again. He shook his head, hoping to clear it of the haze that was developing in it, clouding his better judgment. One hand firm on Yamamoto's shoulder as he tried to push him off, he placed the other over said swordsman's mouth. His eyes widening further when he felt him smirk behind his hand, tongue darting out as he licked the cloud guardians hand, drawing out small, quiet, stifled moans from the violent man.

"You're mine." He said as he pulled Hibari's hand away from his mouth, poking his tongue out and licking up from the smaller of the two's palm to the tip of his middle finger, nipping lightly at the flesh there. Hibari panted biting his lip, like hell he was going to give the other the satisfaction of hearing him.

"Hah..I said no-ah!" A moan slipped from the cloud guardian. He arched as Yamamoto groped him through the yukata, cloth providing much loved friction. Hibari grabbed at the rain guardian's hand hoping to stop it from going any further only to have it rub him more persistently. His hand relaxed as he rested his head back and groaned, trying to talk around his moans as he felt himself start wanting more and more of the torturous touches. "Ah..n-no..st-ah...op..ahh...nn..." And suddenly, the hands were gone.

"Alright fine. I'll stop." Yamamoto announced, getting off the bed and walking for the room door. Hibari found himself whining in disappointment, the herbivore did ALL THAT and now he was just going to leave him here? Hibari gave in and let out a stuttered version of Yamamoto's name, "T-Takeshi..."

The taller blackette stopped and turn back around to face Hibari.

"Yes?" He asked, faking normality while feeling smug on the inside, he knew he was going to be getting some tonight.

"A-at least finish what you started.." Hibari demanded, cursing the way he stuttered. Yamamoto felt his mouth go dry as he took in the image of Hibari spread out on his bed, arms limp beside his head, legs bent at the knee and spread slightly, a gorgeous and inviting blush decorating his face. And with those simple words, the rain guardian couldn't control himself and pounced on Hibari again, kissing, licking, and biting everywhere. The swordsman was loving the amount of control he had over the skylark, it was so arousing, watching that gorgeous body writhe in pleasure beneath him.

He moved back down to Hibari's naval, swirling his tongue in it once before continuing his journey down the lean body, hands still on Hibari's hips, holding them down.

Hibari could barely contain a gasp when he felt a hot mouth suck on the hollow of his hip bone, arching into the touch, but finding no purchase as his hips were pinned to the bed yet again. He bit his lip again, holding back the humiliating sounds that were trying to get through. Yamamoto, came back up, sealing their lips together as he pushed the yukata's dark fabric off of pale shoulders, revealing perked nipples. The rain guardian couldn't resist as he licked his lips before closing his mouth over one of the hardened nubs. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when he heard the skylark gasped loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he bit his nipple, pinching the other between his fingers.

"N-nn..." Hibari bit the back of his hand and groaned, the other hand in Yamamoto's hair, wanting Him to hurry up and do something else. Yamamoto gave the hard nub another ruthless suck, pull and bite before doing the same to the other nipple. Guided by the hand in his hair, he came back up and kissed the cloud guardian senseless. Said man moaning heatedly into his mouth, as the previous wave of pleasure crashed through him.

Yamamoto chuckled as he took the moment to free himself from the fingers in his hair and secure both of Hibari's hands above his head, tying them to the headboard. Hibari's eyes widened when he came out of his daze and realized what the swordsman had just done. He struggled against it, frustrated when it wouldn't budge, Yamamoto had gotten better at tying knots now, but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"Untie me n-" Yamamoto kissed Hibari softly on the lips, effectively silencing him again. He moved to kiss the corner of his mouth before sliding down and leaving a heated trail of butterfly kisses down to his naval, untying the obi belt and parting the yukata. Slowly, he caressed the trembling skin revealed to him, drinking in the small noises that he was eliciting from the tonfa-wielder. Hibari bucked when he felt Yamamoto's hot breath over his hips again, so close yet so far from where he wanted him to be.

"No, I don't think I will..." Yamamoto denied the blackette, as he proceeded to kiss down Hibari's leg, ending at the knee before licking up his inner thigh. Hibari felt it and tried to pull his knees together but Yamamoto wasn't having any of that. He forced Hibari to spread his legs for him, pulling them apart and slipping in between them to prevent them from closing again. All the while Hibari continued struggling to get free from the thing the kept him bound to the head board. He hated this because of how vulnerable he felt like this, and yet, that was the same reason he loved it so much. Yamamoto brought one of Hibari's legs up over his shoulder, kissing the creamy skin of his inner thigh. Hibari's breath hitched as Yamamoto had pulled away once again from him, reaching over to a side drawer and looking around in it. Hibari took this moment and looked at the way he was tied, and to his surprise, it wasn't rope but rather a black tie (most likely Yamamoto's since he was wearing one earlier today). Hibari thought about attempting to break the rope but that thought was cut off by the feeling of a hot appendage moving around his entrance.

"Wh-What are you doing? That's di-dirty!" he said in between moans that forced their way out, as he felt the wet muscle probe his entrance.

Quickly silencing himself, he jerked when he felt the other's tongue enter him, lapping at his insides.

"Nn-ah..!" Hibari struggled anew against the hands holding his hips in place. His back arched as he slowly became unable to restrain and muffle those embarrassing sounds that were spilling from him. He bit his lip and told himself to stay quiet but that only worked with pain, placing this pleasure on a whole new level.

He whimpered, unable to stand the teasing anymore. The other laughed, sending vibrations down his tongue, forcing another moan from Hibari as he continued preparing the cloud guardian.

"Not yet Kyouya..." He reached a hand down and started massaging the older's member, going slowly, touches at soft as the material Hibari's yukata was made of. Tonight, Hibari was going to learn to beg for what he wanted from him. Of course, nobody said this was going to be easy. When he felt that he had loosened Hibari enough with his tongue, he brought himself back up to his uke's flushed face, kissing him. Hibari whined at the loss of the feeling from Yamamoto having his tongue inside him but, that feeling was quickly and completely forgotten when he felt a cold finger rub his entrance slowly and teasingly, probing him at first, allowing only the very tip to slip into him. Hibari gasped and arched, he had lubed his finger before giving it to him, allowing it to move in and out smoothly. Hibari moaned wantonly as the finger pushed its way it slowly, torturing him again with pleasure, the cold finger that was now moving inside him made him feel like he was melting. The taller of the two pulled his finger out, covering it with lube again before inserting two into his tight entrance, stretching him further.

"Nngh..! Hah...hah...T-Takeshi..." Yamamoto looked at Hibari, taking in his hazed eyes and lust-filled voice. He smirked, it wasn't everyday that a person could take the cloud guardian, let alone bed him and get him to submit and moan under you. It was in this respect that Yamamoto always felt a strange sense of pride whenever they did it.

"Beg for me, Kyouya." His amusement increasing ten fold when Hibari shook his head and mouthed the word 'no', not trusting his voice to be coherent. "Kyouya if you don't ask for what you want properly...I'll have to punish you." Hibari shook his head again, nearly thrashing when Yamamoto had entered a third finger into him, the pain was almost unbearable.

"A-AHH...!" He couldn't hold it in anymore, this feeling was too much. White spots entered his vision as the line between pleasure and pain blurred.

"You won't? Then..I guess it's time to punish you." Yamamoto said, not an ounce of a joking pretense present as he nipped the tonfa-wielder's ear. "What to do? What to do? So many methods I could use.." Hibari struggled and roughly ground his hips against Yamamoto's, needy for release. Yamamoto groaned at the friction and reached behind him on the bed, fumbling for something.

"There we go..this will do fine." He said, a dark tone underlining his words. Hibai's eyes widened as he felt the tip of something unexplainably cold nudge his entrance. He tried to move away only to realize that he couldn't. Yamamoto had placed his free hand back on Hibari's hip, holding him in place effectively.

"Ready?" Hibari shook his head, struggling and protesting as Yamamoto continued nudging his entrance with the object.

"Ah!" he gasped and moaned loudly as Yamamoto pushed the object into him before pulling away from Hibari completely. Hibari watched with wide eyes as he saw Yamamoto hold up a purple controller, sliding a switch up one notch. Hibari gasped, throwing his head back as he discovered that the object inside him was a vibrator.

"Nngh!" He cried out, unable to hold back the moans that were the result of the constant onslaught of pleasure once again. The cloud guardian pressed his knees together, body quivering uncontrollably as a buzzing sound filled the room, accompanying his soft whimpers and moans.

"Hmm... I wonder what type of reaction I can get if I do this..." Yamamoto hummed, smirking as he slid the switch up another notch. Hibari let out a wanton moan, turning his head to the side to muffle his moans in the sheets.

And suddenly, the sensation was gone.

"Takeshi..." he panted, he was so close and yet Yamamoto was denying him release so cruelly.

"Beg for me, Kyouya." Yamamoto whispered lustfully into Hibari's exposed neck. "You want to come right?" Hibari keened pitifully in response.

"Then spread your legs for me Kyouya.." He commanded, licking the pale skin of Hibari's neck and stroking soft pale thighs. Hibari's blush darkened in the shameful act of spreading his legs for his lover, but he was too desperate for release to care.

"There's a good boy..." Yamamoto praised him jokingly as he kissed Hibari's neck softly. Reaching between his legs, he prodded at the vibrator, pushing it in deeper until he heard Hibari gasp loudly followed by the sexiest moan he had ever heard from the tonfa-wielder. He let out a smug sound, knowing that he had pushed the vibrator up against the other's prostate.

Hibari moaned Yamamoto's name when he held the vibrator against his prostate and turned it on max. The swordsman crashed his lips against Hibari's, swallowing his moans. Hibari moaned into his mouth passionately, allowing himself to be dominated completely just this once. And just as he was about to come, once again Yamamoto stopped it and pulled away. He growled in sexual frustration.

"I want you NOW Takeshi..." He ordered breathlessly, writhing on the bed, trying to rid himself of some of the tension. Yamamoto only wore that irritating smirk on his face before stating.

"You know what you have to do, Kyouya."

Hibari's eyes, darkened with lust, slid half closed as he complied with his seme's wish.

"P-please..." He asked, biting his lip at how wanton he sounded as the rain guardian pulled the vibrator out at a torturously slow pace, leaving only the tip inside as he turned the vibrator down to a lower setting

"That's right Kyouya...Beg for me.." Yamamoto whispered as he peeled off the rest of his clothing and climbed between creamy thighs again, licking his way up the beautiful body, relishing the way he felt lean muscles flutter and twitch under his tongue.

"Ahn...please...please.." Hibari begged, much to his chagrin, and getting louder every moment, and Yamamoto was loving it all, his smirk widening against the other's skin.

"So cooperative, Kyouya…" Yamamoto breathed into Hibari's neck as he detached the tie from the headboard, still keeping the tie around Hibari's wrists tightly. "Now come here..." he said, catching Hibari's chin and pulling his face towards his aching erection. Hibari gave Yamamoto a look before engulfing it in warm heat. Yamamoto moaned softly at the heat engulfing him, the soft tongue lapping at him gently, wetting his member with saliva and massaging his whole length erotically. He loved it, it was so very rare when he got Hibari to do this but when he did, it was all worth it. He picked up the vibrator again from where it had fallen out onto the bed and turned it up, holding it against Hibari's entrance teasingly. Hibari moaned around him, the vibrations pulling another moan out from him as he leaned forward and pushed the vibrator back into Hibari, thrusting it into him slowly on the highest setting and letting out groans of pleasure as Hibari's moans around him brought him to completion. Hibari flinched as Yamamoto came without warning down his throat, nearly choking him, but he had learned that it was easier to swallow in this situation, the excess come dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Hah...hah...sorry Kyouya...I couldn't tell you in time." was the apology, accompanied by a particularly vicious thrust into him with the vibrator. Hibari let out a moan, instantly forgiving him, feeling more and more turned on by the feeling of Yamamoto's length hardening again in his mouth, he pulled away from it as Yamamoto pushed him back against the bed again, this time having his head between the other's legs. He gave Hibari a devious smirk as he licked the pre-come from his length, pushing the vibrator in again. Hibari's eyes squeezed shut as he felt himself about to come, when the feeling was cut off by a squeeze around his base by Yamamoto and the feeling of something being tightened there as well. His eyes flew open, he bucked in frustration, instantly regretting it when it only brought more unfulfilled pleasure. He growled again, annoyed and frustrated that Yamamoto had used a cock-ring on him.

"Now then...if you want to come...you have to beg for it." Yamamoto whispered tauntingly into his ear, untying him and retying his hands behind his back, revealing his entire body to the lustful rain guardian. And suddenly, a soft cloth had covered his eyes and the world went dark. He shook his head to get the blindfold off, but it didn't even shift. He gasped as the vibrator was being moved around inside him and being thrust in him while the vibrator was on max.

"They say if you lose one of your senses the others get stronger, did you know that Kyouya?" Yamamoto chuckled darkly into Hibari's ear, forcing Hibari on his hands and knees and tracing a light line with his free hand down Hibari's now prone body.

"N-Nngh! Takeshi! Ahhh! Please!" Hibari cried out wantonly.

"Please what Hibari?"

"P-Please...let me come..." Hibari mewled out pitifully as Yamamoto once again pulled the vibrator out of him, relishing in his moans.

"As you wish.." Yamamoto told Hibari, releasing the tie and pushing his entire length into the tight body under him.

Hibari let out a pained moan at being stretch so wide by Yamamoto's erection, and yet it never failed to exhilarate him every time. He arched into him as his now freed hands gripped onto broad shoulders, nails digging in like claws. Yamamoto paid them no mind as he began thrusting into him, holding his hips tightly. Turning Hibari over so that he now lay on his stomach, he reached between his legs and began pumping him at a slow pace as his thrusts became faster and faster, getting harder and harder. This pattern continued until he was pounding into Hibari, said tonfa-wielder moaning quietly into the sheets in pleasure, not wanting him to stop anytime soon, clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Hibari bit his lip so hard that it bled as he tried, in vain, to contain his moans.

"Ah...Hibari...let me hear you.." Yamamoto grunted as he reached forwards, forcing two fingers into his mouth. Hibari didn't try to pull away from the fingers, saliva drooling down his chin as he became incapable of swallowing because of the fingers in his mouth. He continued moaning as Yamamoto guided his hips against him, deepening his thrusts and aiming for something deep inside Hibari. And suddenly, he felt himself hit something hard inside Hibari, reveling in the long drawn out moan it dragged from Hibari as he held Hibari's hips with both hands, changed his angle and began thrusting into that one spot hard and accurately every time.

"T-Takeshi!" Hibari whined wantonly, Yamamoto took the hint, reaching between Hibari's legs he released the cock-ring before flipping him around to face him again. He wanted to see Hibari's expression of unadulterated pleasure when he came. The swordsman reached between his legs, pumping the cock that was stuck between them harshly, trying to pull Hibari to orgasm.

"Come for me, Kyouya." He whispered into Hibari's neck, biting it harshly, leaving a third mark of ownership.

"Ah...Ahh! TAKESHI!" Hibari screamed out Yamamoto's name as he came messily.

Yamamoto moaned out Hibari's name lustfully as he felt Hibari's heat squeeze him tightly. The older uke keened as he felt a certain warmth fill him to the brim and he felt Yamamoto come.

Hibari panted, face flushed, as he whimpered softly when Yamamoto pulled out of him, come dripping out of his abused hole, down his thighs and onto the sheets. Grabbing a wet cloth he had prepared by the side Yamamoto cleaned them both off. They could shower in the morning, he thought as he layed down beside Hibari, pulling the exhausted cloud guardian into his chest, placing a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"That was amazing as always Kyouya." Hibari only made a soft noise of agreement, too tired to do anything else. Yamamoto smiled softly down at Hibari, nuzzling the soft mop of unruly hair.

"I love you Kyouya.." Hibari closed his eyes in agreement before falling asleep, Yamamoto following him into a blissful sleep shortly after.

Needless to say, Hibari spent the rest of the next day in bed. And when he wasn't in bed, he was limping around the small apartment.

~x::*X*::x~

***Wipes forehead*** It took a while but...I finally did it! My first smut story~* :)

Reviews are love and free cookies~~! Tell me if you see any grammar mistakes and such. That would be muchly appreciated! XD

Also~ If you want me to make this more than a one-shot, tell me in a review or vote in my poll XD or do both even!

Love,

FancyMittens

P.S. **I TAKE REQUESTS/PROMPTS! XD **Just tell me what you want to see and I'll my best for ya ne? In a review or a PM works just find a way to tell me X)


End file.
